


【朱白】管中窥豹

by 1433989307



Category: RPS, 巍澜衍生 - Fandom, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1433989307/pseuds/1433989307
Summary: 迟来的元宵节快乐（明明都过了）请大家吃肉馅汤圆（我是没尝过这汤圆...）就当复健的激情短打吧，很柴随便看看可能会严重ooc，小学生文笔注意反正虎很会玩他人视角注意，第一人称叙事注意，“美食”是gv的意思，你懂得灵感来源自一个gv（捂脸）推特截图怕被和谐就不放了切开黑床上花样多龙x本来不愿意录视频白rps预警！！两人恋人设定！！！骑乘、正面入...各种色情描写，请确保你成年再进行观看
Kudos: 22





	【朱白】管中窥豹

**Author's Note:**

> 迟来的元宵节快乐（明明都过了）  
> 请大家吃肉馅汤圆（我是没尝过这汤圆...）  
> 就当复健的激情短打吧，很柴随便看看  
> 可能会严重ooc，小学生文笔注意
> 
> 反正虎很会玩
> 
> 他人视角注意，第一人称叙事注意，“美食”是gv的意思，你懂得  
> 灵感来源自一个gv（捂脸）推特截图怕被和谐就不放了  
> 切开黑床上花样多龙x本来不愿意录视频白  
> rps预警！！两人恋人设定！！！  
> 骑乘、正面入...各种色情描写，请确保你成年再进行观看

又是一个夜深人静的晚上。

熬夜虽不健康但使人上瘾且头秃，成年人的世界总是缤纷多彩，一个夜晚能做的事情多了去了，我如往常般在资源群里潜水，像每个在夜晚里寂寞又空虚的人那般，饥肠辘辘的搜索着自己的“美食”。

资源群里的“美食”种类令人眼花缭乱，直到几个不太起眼以数字命名的视频以及一张图片，引起了我的注意，像是潘多拉的魔盒，吸引着我去窥探。

分享者：[图片]  
这个推特里的美妙屁股是0的，和视频里艹他的1是一对的

“这个受受喘得像猫叫一样！”

“射射分享！我谢了！”

“艹，这是什么绝美腰臀！！！！”

“还有这个0的片片吗！？”

“哪个平台看的？？？？球问！！！”

“这攻的眼神绝了.....脸也...”

......  
......

在这个不知名的分享连接中，各种披着一层马甲，隔着一层屏幕的饕餮们，肆无忌惮的用文字表达着内心最黑暗见不得人的欲望，上下翻阅着评论，愈发挑起我品尝的欲望。

连忙掏出一旁备好的耳机，手快速点击这2个视频，准备享受一场视听盛宴。

这两个视频并不长，两个加起来约莫20分钟多吧，在“美食”中这种长度算中等，大多为没有“前菜”，直接“正餐”的剧情，不过也不错，想在这么短时间夺人眼球，那内容肯定非同一般。

第一个视频，随着手指点开，映入眼帘便是两张赤裸的肉体，果真，视频一开始，居于上位的受就扶着攻的阴茎，掰开臀肉要向下坐下吞吃，暂且撇开一开始就是骑乘位的开场，不得不说，受的身材是真顶好，视频的视角是以后背位录制的，大概是放在床尾柜上，可能是电视机的视角吧，后背位能直观的全方面看清两人相连处，以及受的身躯，视频顶部正好卡在了受的后颈处，不会暴露隐私，又给予他人对其发挥自己臆想的余地，是正正好的拍摄手法。

受看起来像是把手撑在攻的肩膀处，因为从视频中能清晰看到受往前倾而露出的脊椎骨，当然不排除本身像是制片人般本身就骨感，顺延着脊椎骨往两边到肩胛骨，构成完美的倒三角，顺着胸线的弧度往下是盈盈一握的劲瘦腰线，再往下便是挺翘的肉臀，很适合被人染上点颜色，或是狠狠蹂躏及艹干...

虽说受皮肤偏白嫩，犹如制片人般的身材，但不是完全像是竹竿一样，随着攻的抚摸能看出来，受属于有点肌肉但不夸张，正好能使皮肤紧致有弹性，总之就是手感肯定好，反正除了视频里正在享用的攻，应该也没人会知道。

光是这个视角的受就很让人欲念大开了，更别提在他正面位的攻是什么视角了，从背面能看到攻得手伸上去拧了下受的乳头，随着受的一声惊喘，那双有力的大手便下滑至受那美好的腰线上，为什么说他有力，那暴起的青筋还不足以说明吗？

当然有一说一，攻的那玩意真的是亚洲尺寸吗？这都赶英超美了吧，那玩意也和攻的手一样，柱身浮起的青筋显得那玩意越发狰狞，攻的这玩意算是在我阅“美食”无数中见过最为上等的，不应该说是最长的，也是最粗的....

受的蜜穴看起来像是常吃这玩意了，但是吞吃起来还是略微吃力的，骑乘位虽然可以方便攻省力，并且进入到最深处，但刚进去的时候也是阻力最大的，且要受自己来放松控制接纳，因为那头部略大，导致受还是要把手伸到臀瓣处将其微微扒开，方便打开那本不属于生殖器的器官接纳外来物。

随着一声接地气的“卧槽”，受那可人的蜜穴也成功将攻的肉茎吞吃进去，显然受的敏感点并不深，吞到还剩三分之一的小半截，就开始喘着上下晃动自给自足了，不同于以前我看过的“美食”套路，攻会扣着腰把自己的阴茎全数塞入，受才会发出满足的叹慰，不过...攻这尺寸全部进去...估计得一步到“胃”。

攻看起来也很宠受，没顾着先把自己的家伙全部埋进去，而是先让受自给自足的爽，还不时帮忙抽不出手的受刺激乳头、耳垂等敏感点，我曾看过有人说，那玩意不一定要生的大和长才能让人舒服，会用才能让人舒服，不然还会让受感到痛和难受，听到受想隐忍着黏黏糊糊的呻吟和喘息，我不得不佩服这位攻的技巧，与对受的爱。

带视频快到大半进度条时，受似乎有点坚持不住了，本然上下扭动的腰也开始颤抖，吞吃动作也开始放缓，尔后见受向前俯身，看样子应该是在和攻舌吻，因为滋滋的唾液交换的水声，和像是被蒙了层布的呻吟通过耳机里的电流传到我的耳朵里，以及那几乎低不可闻的窃窃私语——

“哥哥...帮我”

随后便看那本来还留着小半截的粗长被全部埋入贪吃的小学，鼓起的卵囊，狠狠拍击在受的肉臀上，本以为受可能会痛，结果受发出了变了调的高吟，我要是有那玩意现在肯定已经硬的要射了吧，原来不是受的敏感点浅，而是那狡猾的小家伙，害怕攻的巨龙把自己操软了，操处骨子里的媚劲来，所以才浅浅的抽查着，满足我们的欲望而已。

显然他身下的攻才是最了解这具身躯的人，开发到了极致的蜜穴，与敏感点，攻简单地几下深顶，受原本跪坐而放在攻腰际两侧的腿忍不住夹紧，就连原本配合着上下动的腰都忍不住想要抬起来，看起来像是被日狠了，嘴里呜咽着，像是小兽般的呻吟，攻似乎早就料到般，配合着让受自己偷偷地抬起腰身，直到我以为攻的那根玩意都要滑出去的时候，那原本扣着受腰际的手骤然使力，扣着对方想要逃离的腰身，以及原本靠后的胯部，狠狠抬起来向上顶弄，肉体的撞击声在我耳边炸开来，随即还有受终于控制不住的哭吟。

他两身下的床看着像是水床，因为随着攻的这顿发力，水床随着他两的作用力，开始不断的帮助攻上下颠弄受来，像是专门为性爱而准备的，真是淫靡的二人啊...令人嫉妒又艳羡不止。

受就像是一叶扁舟，被海浪翻涌着，浪花拍打舔舐着船身，汹涌澎湃。

这回受几乎爽的不可自持，原本可能因为拍摄半公开的场合而忍着的呻吟，渐渐压抑不住，如雨点般尽数撒落，我想这些或高或低的呻吟在攻的而立应该是漫天的蜜糖，隔着屏幕的我都想加入其中，分一杯羹了，这攻真是性福。

“啊啊啊——哥哥...呼呼！慢点.....哈啊——”耳机里充斥着令人面红耳赤的高吟，淫靡的水声，以及肉体的拍击声...

随着这些声音交织到一起准备弹奏高潮时，视频便戛然而止。

显然是某位霸道的攻不愿让我们瞧见他的宝贝高潮的样子....这种截断像极了那男人恶劣的本性，不过也令人留有翩翩遐想，与无尽回味....品，你细品。

反正我是，激动的心，颤抖的手，赶紧点开了下个视频。

这回视频的主角还是他两，不过换了个视角，姑且称之为窗户视角吧。

这次为正面位，受躺在床上，攻站在床边，那根艳红的玩意就竖在那，随着攻的走动还上下晃动，头部还滴着前列腺液，受这回录了小半截脸，正好截到了受的性感肉唇和那下巴的胡茬，我突然明白了为啥刚刚两人为啥能亲的那么起劲，还发出淫靡的声响，这样一个肉感十足透着欲的性感红唇，谁亲谁上瘾。

这回依旧直接“正餐”，攻一手扒着受的腿根，一手扶着自己那根赶英超美的玩意，因为侧面视角，受的大腿正好挡住了自己的阴茎，同时也看不到那诱人的红肿蜜穴了，只见攻缓慢挺入后，受发出了一阵不成调的呻吟。

“顶到了？”在视频中第一次听到了攻的声音，透着欲望的嗓音，像是被上好的佳酿浸润过。

“放松”如果说刚刚是各种声音的交响曲，那么现在攻的声音就像是舒缓的乐曲，用言语一点点舒缓受被进入的不适，而下身的挺动却是刻不容缓，待到那根玩意全部没入，只瞧见鼓胀的两粒卵囊垂在受的股间时，对方开始奋力挺动，比起刚刚骑乘位的有深有浅，这一回却像是洪水猛兽般，攻借着站立位狠狠撞击着受的臀肉，肉体撞击声跟敲鼓似得，震耳欲聋，真的丝毫不夸张，很快受那白皙的臀尖因为撞击而染上一层绯色，受几乎被攻压制这腿根的手弄得两腿向外最大幅度张开，身子犹如成熟的麦穗，被饱满的麦子压弯了腰。

“慢点....呼！太深了....啊啊——哥哥...呜呜.....”这回受几乎被顶的无处可逃，就像被钉在砧板上的鱼，被刀刺入，就连拍动鱼尾逃离的几乎也没有，被攻摁在床上接受着狠狠地贯穿。

狠狠挺动了好几下，攻缓缓变慢，尔后拔出只留头部在内里，再缓缓进入，一面挺入一面俯下身来，啃咬着受的锁骨，以及那色泽漂亮的乳头，另一只手恶意的揉弄离镜头较近的右乳，同时踮起脚尖，几乎半个身子都压到受的身上，胯部还保持着埋入的状态按圆周转了圈，满意的听到受的惊呼后，又往下滑了些，让脚触到地，在微微踮起脚，往前顶。

就如同在拨弄开关那样，这样的姿势可以让攻的身体因为重量，阴茎更嵌入受的蜜穴，几乎要把两粒卵囊都揉进去，还同时让受把腿最大限度打开，来接受自己的粗大。

不得不说这个攻很会玩，知道如何能把自己的受操成最骚的模样，在屏幕前的我只能如此感叹，当然连眨眼都不敢错过，受的身体已经被压成一个弧度，不得不说受的身子骨真的很软，像猫一样。

看起来受也很吃攻的这套，被压开的腿很自然的环住攻的腰，伸直搂住攻的脖子想要索吻，那张红润的肉唇一张的一合的，真想啃上去一顿蹂躏，攻也很懂观众的想法，缓缓贴上受的最肉也是最欲的下唇，先是用牙齿叼着一阵研磨，弄出一块明显的齿印后，又用舌尖描绘勾勒对方的唇形，惹得受一阵颤栗，伸出红嫩的小舌想要对方更伸入的交流。

攻却十分坏心眼的把对方的舌尖勾出，舌尖贴着舌尖撵弄，最后慢慢用自己的薄唇吞吃进去，我从未在“美食”中看过如此面红耳赤的接吻，是那么的缱绻馥郁，大概只有真情实意的爱人才会如此。

我突然明白为何只有短短二十分钟的两个视频会如此夺人眼球了。

看得出来，夫夫感情真的很好，虽说是以“美食”的手法出现，却无形中是在秀恩爱。

紧接着共再次起身，狠狠挺动，受被一直顶得身体往前拱，又被拱扣着肩膀摁回来，尔后周而复始，如此往复，攻一面把自己埋入最深处一面再次倾下身，亲吻啃咬着受的乳粒，同时抬眼瞧着摄像镜头，因为刚刚攻被额前散落的碎发挡住了小半脸，这回却是带着领主般的视线瞥向镜头，就像是巡视着自己地盘的老虎，只要你一转身，他就能把误闯领地的入侵者撕碎，那脸蛋真的如评论描述那般，岂止好看，简直惊艳，一个男的有那样姣好的面容，却有着那样不符合脸蛋的尺寸，怎么想都带感啊！！！

特别是那双深邃的桃花眼，本应含情脉脉，却透着赤裸的占有欲，与宣誓主权的意思。

“乖...小白”以及那近乎低不可闻的细语，最终伴着呻吟淹没在春意淤泥的视频内，攻又再次把自己压到受身上画圈及顶弄了....

视频便也到此结束。

这个视频我反复观看了几遍后，才关上手机，合上眼，很快进入了梦像，梦中看到了视频里可口诱人的受在床上，就在我眼前，我想上前做攻在视频中对受做的那一切，但我一抬脚，眼前却闪过了攻那种恍若寒冰的眼神...随后我惊醒了，想在打开手机去品一回那个视频。

却发现，怎么也找不到了，锁屏前停留的那个页面，显示着——

“页面已丢失或内容被删除”

任由我怎么切网退出重进都无法在窥见那个视频了，犹如黄粱一梦般，转瞬即逝。

殊不知网线另一端的桃花眼握着鼠标的手笑的很开心，他的身后那个昨晚被大众意淫的对象，正窝在被窝里玩游戏呢。

大家不过都是管中窥豹，可见一斑罢了。


End file.
